MUGIC
__NOEDITSECTION__ MUGIC es una palabra compuesta por Music+Magic. La canción esta relacionada con Mr. Music por la melodía. Letra en Kana I love mugic, I love you I need mugic... なんか最近元気なくない？ あんまり眠れてないみたいだし 友達だし　隠し事ナシ！ 話してごらんよ だってテレビ見てもネットしてても つまんないニュースばっか それに宿題だって　やらなきゃダメって 溜まってくばっかり そんなに拗ねていたって時間は過ぎて行くから その指で　その声で　魔法を奏でてみようよ 誰の心の中にも眠る不思議なチカラ くだらないことでいいじゃない ありきたりなことでいいじゃない 君の心の中にも眠る素敵なチカラ それは “MUGIC” 僕らを繋ぐ魔法の言葉 どうしてだろうこんなに近く 手を伸ばせば届く距離なのに あぁー俺のバカ！　すれ違ってばっか　 気づけば顔も真っ赤っ赤 確かにメールのやりとりじゃ うまく伝わらないことってあるよね 男の子なら　そういうとこはハッキリ言わなくちゃ ひとりで抱え込んだって何にも変わらないから 君の声と僕の声で奇跡を起こしてみようよ 誰の心の中にも眠る不思議なチカラ 頑張ってみればいいじゃない 疲れたら休めばいいじゃない 君の心の中にも眠る素敵なチカラ それは “MUGIC” 僕らを繋ぐ魔法の絆 10年後も100年後もずっとずっとずっと先の未来も 絶え間なく繰り返されるそれは言語も国も性別もこえて 名前も知らない顔も知らない　まだ会ったこともない君のところへ 届いてくよこのメロディーが　響いていくよこの世界に 誰の心の中にも眠る不思議なチカラ 君の心の中にも眠る素敵なチカラ 誰の心の中にも眠る不思議なチカラ くだらないことでいいじゃない ありきたりなことでいいじゃない 君の心の中にも眠る素敵なチカラ それは “MUGIC” 僕らを繋ぐ魔法の言葉 I love mugic, I love you I need mugic... Letra en Romaji I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… nanka saikin genki naku nai? anmari nemurete nai mitai dashi tomodachi dashi kakushi goto nashi! hanashite goran yo datte terebi mite mo netto shitete mo tsumannai nyuusu bakka sore ni shukudai datte yaranakya damette tamatteku bakkari sonna ni sunete itatte jikan wa sugite iku kara sono yubi de sono koe de mahou wo kanadete miyou yo dare no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru fushigi na chikara kudaranai koto de ii janai arikitari na koto de ii janai kimi no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru suteki na chikara sore wa “MUGIC” bokura wo tsunagu mahou no kotoba doushite darou konna ni chikaku te wo noba seba todoku kyori nano ni ah ore no baka! sure chigatte bakka kizukeba kao mo makka kka tashikani meeru no yari tori ja umaku tsutawaranai koto tte aru yo ne otoko noko nara sou iu toko wa hakkiri iwa naku cha hitori de kakaekon datte nanni mo kawaranai kara kimi no koe to boku no koe de kiseki wo oko shite miyou yo dare no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru fushigi na chikara ganbatte mireba ii janai tsukare tara yasumeba ii janai kimi no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru suteki na chikara sore wa “MUGIC” bokura wo tsunagu mahou no kizuna juu-nen-go mo hyaku-nen-go mo zutto zutto zutto saki no mirai mo taema naku kuri kaesareru sore wa gengo mo kuni mo seibetsu mo koete namae mo shiranai kao mo shiranai mada atta koto mo nai kimi no tokoro e todoiteku kono yo merodi ga hibiite iku yo kono sekai ni dare no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru fushigi na chikara kimi no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru suteki na chikara dare no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru fushigi na chikara kudaranai koto de ii janai arikitari na koto de ii janai kimi no kokoro no naka ni mo nemuru suteki na chikara sore wa “MUGIC” bokura wo tsunagu mahou no kotoba I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… I need you I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… I love mugic Letra en Inglés I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… Hey, haven’t you been looking down lately? It seems like you haven’t had much sleep. We’re friends with nothing to hide after all, So come and talk to me! I mean, even if you watch TV or surf the net There’s only boring news to seen And on top of that there’s still homework that we got to do That we’ve procrastinated too much on If you sulk about it that much, time is just going to be wasted So with that finger, and with that voice, let’s try to play out a magical melody Sleeping inside everyone’s hearts there’s a strange power It’s fine if it’s good for nothing It’s fine even if it’s ordinary Sleeping in you heart is a beautiful power That’s called “MUGIC”, The magic word that brings us together I wonder why, that even though she’s so close that If I stretched out my arm I’d be able to reach her Aah, I’m such an idiot! I just keep making mistakes And when I noticed my face is also bright, bright red I mean it’s true that when conversing through mails There are things that can’t be conveyed properly If you’re a guy, then you’ve got to say those sort of things clearly If you hold it in by yourself, nothing’s going to change so With your voice and my voice, let’s try start up a miracle Sleeping inside everyone’s hearts there’s a strange power It’s fine if you just try your best And if you’re tired, it’s fine to take a rest Sleeping in you heart is a beautiful power That’s called “MUGIC”, The magic word that brings us together I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… I need you I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… I love mugic, I love you I need mugic… I love mugic Letra en Español Amo mugic, te amo... necesito mugic... Amo mugic, te amo... necesito mugic... Hey, ¿no has estado buscando mucho últimamente? Parece que no has dormido mucho Somos amigos, sin nada que ocultar, despues de todo así que vamos, habla conmigo! Digo, cuando ves la TV o vagas por la net sólo hay cosas aburridas que ver Y encima de que aún hay tareas que hacer que hemos demorado en hacer Si pones mal humor al hacerlo el tiempo sólo lo desperdiciaras Así que con ese dedo y esa voz trataremos de crear una mágica melodía Durmiendo en los corazones de todos donde hay un extraño poder Esta bien si eres bueno para nada Esta bien si eres ordinario Durmiendo en tú corazón es un hermoso poder Eso es "MUGIC" la palabra mágica que nos une Me prefunto por qué, ella no está tan cerca Si extendí mi brazo me gustaría ser capaz de alcanzarla Aah, soy un idiota! sigo cometiendo muchos errores Y cuando veo mi cara es brillando, roja brillante Eso es verdad cuando hablamos por mails Hay cosas que no se transmiten correctamente Si eres un chico, entonces tienes que decir esas cosas más claramente Si lo tienes fuerte en tí mismo, nada va a cambiar Con tú voz y la mía vamos a intentar hacer el milagro Durmiendo en los corazones de todos donde hay un extraño poder Esta bien si das lo mejor Y si estas cansado, harás bien en descansar Durmiendo en tú corazón es un hermoso poder Eso es "MUGIC" la palabra mágica que nos une Y aún en 10 años, aún en 100 años y aún en el lejano, lejano, lejano futuro Sin siquiera una pausa todos se repite, va a superar las barreras del lenguaje, países y géneros No sé tú nombre, no conozco tú cara y quizá nunca nos conozcamos Mandaré esta melodía a donde estes deja que resuene por todo ese mundo Durmiendo en los corazones de todos donde hay un extraño poder Durmiendo en tú corazón es un hermoso poder Durmiendo en los corazones de todos donde hay un extraño poder Esta bien si eres bueno para nada Esta bien si eres ordinario Durmiendo en tú corazón es un hermoso poder Eso es "MUGIC" la palabra mágica que nos une Amo mugic, te amo... necesito mugic... Amo mugic, te amo... necesito mugic... Categoría:Gom Categoría:Rerulili Categoría:Chima Categoría:Ciel* Categoría:Mienohito Categoría:Kagome-P Categoría:2012 Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Gumi Megpoid